Te amo con locura
by AliPon
Summary: Un cumpleaños que puede marcarte de por vida. Un amor enfermo y un miedo creciendo en su pecho. "A partir de ese día, cada cumpleaños es un tormento; cada año tengo que 'festejar' esa fecha que antes era motivo para que sonriera alegre y ahora sólo presento pesadillas que llego a confundir con la misma realidad."


**Notas: Normalmente escribo las notas al final, pero haré una excepción. sucede que la temática o el contenido de la historia debía girar entorno a Kuroko y su pareja Yandere. Por más que quise hacerme una idea de cómo fregados hacer una pareja yandere, no se me ocurrió otra idea como la que leerán al momento de terminar de leer mi pequeña justificación. Solo espero sean comprensivxs y sepan que no me fue fácil escribir el fic/OS. **

**También está el hecho de: que no esperen un final del todo 'feliz', es más...ni se esperen que serán todo rosadito o algo así. El estilo de mi escritura no es del todo así, si acaso cuando siento que es requerido, pero la temática que aquí manejo (que se le podría llamar como un secuestro express (?)) no da para que haya romance de por medio. Deseo que lean y me dejen su opinión, ¿vale?**

**Bien, les dejo leer~**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Esta historia participa en el evento: _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!_, del foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

**PD: Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía ^^ Puede que se me hayan pasado algunas**

* * *

Se encontraba ahí, amarrado de pies y manos a una enorme cama con sábanas de seda. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un pedazo de tela negra, sus labios estaban sellados con cinta adhesiva y su mente maquilaba pensamientos diversos que ningún sentido tenían.

–Eres tan bello –. Escuchó decir a su costado izquierdo, sintiendo cómo la cama se sumía por el peso extra que se había sumado a su suave superficie.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y tragó grueso al sentir unas finas manos acariciar su nívea mejilla. Tenía miedo, a pesar de no mostrarlo físicamente su mente no paraba de pensar en cómo salir de aquella situación. Jamás pensó que _él_ hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así con él; en su cumpleaños, en un día especial para cualquier persona. ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual _él _quiso cometer aquel acto? Por su mente nunca pasó que ese día le iban a tender una trampa para _secuestrarle _sin más ni más. Lamentablemente sabía de quién se trataba; quién era aquel que descendió las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de su inmovilizado cuerpo. Era un roce escalofriante, obsesivo y con la locura desbordándose de a poco.

Le era agobiante saber que estaba a merced de alguien que tenía una obsesión con él. Una obsesión tan grande que por unos instantes creyó estar en un sueño; en una pesadilla. Y no era para menos, al momento en que fue raptado por _él _ su mundo comenzó a teñirse de tonalidades grises y rojas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto solamente con sus boxers; su ropa le había sido _arrebatada_ con risas terroríficas, tirones que llegaron a torcer sus brazos y, sobre todo, con desespero. Por más que quiso zafarse, sus intentos fueron fallidos.

–Kurokocci, tú tiemblas por mí ¿verdad? –habló Kise Ryouta con voz dulcemente tenebrosa. Sí, Kise Ryouta, su gran amigo y compañero de clase y de equipo de basquetbol, había sido el que le _secuestró_.

Ante la pregunta del rubio, Kuroko no hizo gesto alguno, tan sólo su pulso y respiración se aceleraron; gotas de sudor caían y empapaban la tela que le cubría los ojos; sus manos ya estaban entumidas al igual que sus piernas; no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en aquel lugar desconocido. Sus cabellos comenzaron a ser acariciados con suavidad y cariño enfermizo, provocando que su cuerpo quisiera escapar de Kise. Sus sentidos se aguzaron a tal grado de poder percibir la sonrisa que Kise hacía cuando él se estremecía al ser tocado.

–Tranquilo Kurokocci, no te haré daño; sólo quiero festejar contigo a solas. Sin que _esos_ intervengan en nuestra _cita_ –dijo Kise con cierta molestia.

Kuroko sintió un frío recorrer desde sus pies hasta llegar a la punta de cada uno de sus cabellos. Cuando Ryouta pronunció "esos", su voz sonaba con toques de enojo reprimido, como si se estuviera conteniendo frente a él. Kuroko empezó a sentir pánico por _esos_, que sabía ser refería a sus amigos: Kagami, Midorima, Aomine, Atsushi y Akashi. Temía por que Kise cometiera alguna locura o algo que hiciera peligrar la vida de sus amigos. Su mente comenzó a _trabajar_ al doble, buscando una manera de escapar y salir de dónde fuera que él estuviera, pero todo aquello terminó en el olvido al sentir cómo algo presionaba contra su boca sellada. No supo qué era hasta que la cinta adhesiva fue retira y en su lugar unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos; unos labios suaves, esponjosos y que arremetían con los suyos de forma bestial, _pidiendo_ que le dejara entrar a aquella cavidad que parecía anhelar más que el oxígeno mismo. Kuroko, quiso evitar abrir la boca, pero el constante movimiento sobre sus labios y que sus pulmones pedían mayor oxígeno que estaban dejando escapar por hacer esfuerzo para poder huir de aquellos hambrientos labios.

Sus brazos le impedían girar el rostro y eso le llevó a maldecir todo y caer en un miedo irrevocable. Por necesidad, tuvo que abrir su boca y con ello dejó que fuera explorada en cada rincón. Sintió que sus ojos vendados derramaban lágrimas de impotencia y miedo. Pronto el rubio se puso a horcajadas en su pelvis, sin dejar de besarle. Su cuerpo se estremeció y, por inercia, sus brazos y piernas tiraron de sus amarres causando un escozor en el área de tobillos y muñecas.

El beso fue roto con hambre; Kise había tirado de su labio inferior ronroneando cual felino mientras se restregaba contra el cuerpo del cumpleañero. Unas enormes ganas de vomitar experimento Kuroko, ya que sentía que algo horrible sucedería.

Sus labios fueron sellados, de nueva cuenta, con cinta adhesiva y sus esperanzas de poder escapar se volvieron nulas al momento en que sus ojos fueron descubiertos con un "Si te portas bien te dejaré ver tu regalo sorpresa por completo".

Sus ojos azules al principio no pudieron permanecer mucho tiempo abiertos ya que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Cuando pudo enfocar se percató de ciertos detalles: aquella habitación estaba repleta de fotos suyas, en cada rincón hasta en el techo. Todas ellas tenían dibujados corazones o muñequitos en una de sus esquinas. Sus orbes se pasearon por todo aquel lugar notando que la puerta se encontraba al fondo de la habitación en la esquina izquiera; la cama en la que se encontraba, era una King size barrotes a los pies y en la cabecera de la misma; a su costado derecho estaba un armario y a su costado izquierdo estaba de pie Kise, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y con ilusión en sus ojos ámbar.

"¿Te gusta?" escuchó decir con emoción y que le hizo tener mayor miedo. Quería escapar o que alguien llegara en su rescate para que pudiera ser libre.

De un momento a otro escuchó cantar a Kise la famosa canción de "Feliz cumpleaños", con un pequeño pastel en sus manos y tres velas encendidas. El pastel estaba decorado con rosas y con una pequeña lámina de chocolate en medio con su nombre escrito en cursiva. Cuando fue el momento de que las velas fueran apagadas, el propio Kise hizo que las velas dejaran de iluminar. Kise le prometió darle pastel después de que viera sus regalos.

–Mira, éste lo hice hace ya unos meses –extendió una bufanda de color azul celeste con detalles en amarillo –; tuve la idea de tejer una bufanda porque en invierno siempre tienes frío y recuerdo que habías perdido la tuya en algún partido de la Winter Cup. Así que… ¡Aquí tienes! –. Ryouta la volvió a guardar con sumo cuidado y sin borrar su hermosa sonrisa.

–¡Oh, Kurokocci! ¡Estás llorando de felicidad ¿verdad?! –exclamó con alegría viéndole conmovido, para después abrazarle y besarle sobre la cinta adhesiva.

–Lamento tenerte así, pero si no lo hago sé que iras con Kagamicci –declaró dolido Kise. Kuroko no le escuchaba, sus ojos se nublaban por las constantes lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus orbes y que caían con tormentosa lentitud por el extremo exterior de sus ojos hasta caer en la almohada en la que descansaba su cabeza, empapándola con el paso del tiempo.

Kise se separó para verle de frente mostrando que también estaba llorando, pensando que Kuroko derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. Sin más volvió a quitarle la cinta adhesiva para besarle con pasión.

–Creo que ya es hora de mostrarte el regalo sorpresa –susurró Ryouta cerca de sus labios. – ¿Quieres verlo?

Kuroko, a pesar de tener su boca _liberada_ no pronunció palabra alguna, era como si su voz hubiera desaparecido. Pronto su mente se puso en blanco y parecía como si su alma se hubiera alejado de su cuerpo dejándole como si fuera un muñeco de trapo sin vida alguna. Sus ojos se posaron en un punto de la habitación, ignorando que Kise se había salido de la habitación anunciando que regresaría dentro de unos minutos. Sus ojos se estaban cansando de escuchar el silencio.

Sus sentidos se espabilaron al momento de escuchar gritos fuera de la habitación, tan distantes como si él estuviera en la segunda planta de algún lugar.

"¡¿Dónde tienes a Kuroko, Kise?!" escuchó la voz de Midorima en la distancia. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y con fuerzas (que había sacado de algún lugar) comenzó a tirar de los amarres en sus muñecas y tobillos logrando que los nudos se tensaran más y que sus extremidades se lesionaran con mayor fuerza. Cuando sintió que ya había dado mucho de sí, y que nuevas voces se habían sumado a la discusión que abajo había, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llegando a desgarrarse la garganta.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Aquí estoy! –vociferaba continuamente, esperando que pronto le sacaran de ahí.

De pronto todo calló; quedó en un silencio mortífero que heló el lugar. El sonido del disparo detuvo la gritería y que en unos segundos todo se volviera mudez.

El grito de una mujer y que se escuchara cómo objetos caían por doquier conjugadas con maldiciones y groserías hacia Kise.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, imbécil?!", "¡Aomine, resiste!", "¡Fue su culpa! ¡Todo estaba bien si tan solo ustedes no hubieran llegado!" todos esos gritos escuchaba a la perfección y su cerebro le pedía que se moviera, que se liberara pronto para ayudar a sus amigos; pero, su cuerpo no respondía ante aquellas _órdenes._ Estaba petrificado, esa bala había herido a Aomine…o eso creía.

Con lágrimas volviendo a manchar sus mejillas y nublando su visión, comenzó a azotarse contra la cama gritando y llorando. De un momento a otro, un barrote se zafó causando que su mano izquierda se liberara. Cuando sintió soltura en su extremidad, sin pensarlo dos veces, se se giró para desanudar los demás amarres. Le costó valioso tiempo además de rasguños a sí mismo por su desespero por querer escapar.

Cuando se vio completamente liberado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de sorpresa. Kise le miraba fijamente con la respiración agitada. El rubio notó que se había desatado y sus ojos se abrieron al instante.

–Me vas a abandonar –sentenció en voz baja, incrédulo de lo que veía.

Kise dio un paso y eso bastó para que Kuroko, de un salto, tomara el barrote que se había zafado y se baja de la cama. El rubio le miró con pena mientras su mano derecha dejaba caer la pistola. Kuroko notó que Ryouta tenía su pecho descubierto y con manchas de sangre, que vestía sólo un pants y que estaba descalzo. A cualquier movimiento que el más alto hacía, Kuroko tensaba más el agarre al barrote sin dejar de tenerlo extendido en posición de defensa.

–Kurokocci, no te haré daño. Sabes que yo no le haría daño a nadie –habló en tono dulce –, y mucho menos a ti porque te amo. Lo que escuchaste fue…

–Disparaste contra Aomine-kun –habló por fin Kuroko con voz desgastada y un poco rasposa. Las facciones de Kise se tensaron dando a denotar la molestia que le causaba que Kuroko mencionara a aquel tipo.

–Lo hice porque no me dejó opción Kurokocci; él insistía en alejarte de mi lado –aclaró Kise, diciéndolo con una soltura y como si hubiera sido algo irrelevante.

– ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué en mi cumpleaños? –cuestionó con rudeza y tristeza entremezcladas, Kuroko.

– ¿Por qué? –repitió por lo bajo Kise, para después añadir –: Lo hice porque quería festejar tu cumpleaños a solas, quería que vieras todos mis regalos, que hice para ti con todo mi corazón, y que supieras que yo soy la persona indicada para ti.

Disparates, sólo eso podía escuchar Kuroko. Su estado de alerta estaba en su máxima y buscaba un hueco para poder huir pronto. Pero sus piernas temblaban de tan solo tener de pie. Sus tobillos al igual que sus muñecas, estaban completamente rojizas y con rastros de rasguños en su nívea piel. Le dolían horriblemente pero no tenía por qué prestarle tanta atención, primero debía salir.

Tras Kise apareció la sombra de Midorima con un jarrón en sus manos; Kuroko miró a Midorima y supo que debía de entretener un poco más a Kise para que el _plan _improvisado saliera a la perfección.

–Kise-kun, sabes que me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños con todos mis amigos y…contigo.

Ryouta abrió de golpe sus ojos y curvó las comisuras de sus labios. –Me estás diciendo que… ¿me quieres?

–Por supuesto, tú eres importante Ryouta.

–No lo puedo creer –musitó feliz Kise agarrándose los cabellos y despeinándose mientras lo hacía. –Debe ser un sueño.

–Buenas noches, Kise –sentenció Midorima antes de golpear en la cabeza al aludido con el jarrón que llevaba en las manos.

Al instante Ryouta cayó al suelo aturdido; Kuroko aprovechó y corrió hacia Midorima quien le apresuraba. Pero grande fue su desilusión al verse envuelto en los brazos del rubio que, fugazmente, se había incorporado y le había tomado de la cintura con firmeza.

– ¡Tú no te vas de aquí, mentiroso! –bramó furioso Kise.

– ¡Kise, suéltalo!

– ¡Él es mío! –. El rubio estrechó con mayor fuerza el menudo cuerpo de Kuroko.

Los dos, Midorima y Kise, estuvieron _peleando_ por la _custodia_ del de cabellos celestes. "La policía ya está aquí, Ryouta" había dicho Midorima justo en el momento que se escuchó el megáfono de un policía junto con los chirridos de patrullas frenando de golpe.

– ¡Nadie se llevará a Kurokocci, él me pertenece! –gritaba con desespero Kise quien se negaba a soltar al nombrado.

Harto y con enormes ganas de abandonar el lugar y aquellos brazos, estrelló la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la boca de Kise, logrando que éste le soltara y así pudiera correr fuera de ahí junto con Midorima que le guiaba hasta la salida. Cuando aspiró aire _limpio_ un mareo instantáneo le vino de repente y con ello, un desplome inminenete.

Todo se volvió blanco y las voces y sirenas se volvieron distantes y sin coherencia. Por fin había escapado, ya podía descansar…

_Entre otras noticias:_

_El estudiante de Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya, fue rescatado y ahora se encuentra hospitalizado. Los médicos le diagnosticaron un caso severo de estrés, sumando una violación y además de presentar lesiones en brazos y piernas; principalmente en el área de muñecas y tobillos. Dentro de los próximos días…_

**_"A partir de ese día, cada cumpleaños es un tormento; cada año tengo que 'festejar' esa fecha que antes era motivo para que sonriera alegre y ahora sólo presento pesadillas que llego a confundir con la misma realidad."_**

**_-Kuroko Testuya-_**

* * *

**Hola! ^^)/Si llegaste hasta aquí, en verdad gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad. **

**Lamento haber hecho este fic/OS demasiado cruel para una fecha tan 'importante' para el fandom, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor que esto que acaban de leer. No crean que soy mala, me gusta Kuroko ^^ pero así escribo yo nenxs D: **

**Ahora una felicitación al nene que este día cumple añitos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kuroko! xD Wiii -lanza serpentina y hace un baile todo random-.**

**Sin más que decir que me dejen un rev, me despido.**

**Cuídense y, nuevamente, gracias por leer.**

**AliPon fuera~*~***


End file.
